


I want it with you

by Silly_sander_blue



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Consent, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silly_sander_blue/pseuds/Silly_sander_blue
Summary: Robbe and sander open up to each other about their desires and sander makes sure Robbe is willing of every step that they take into the world of kinks.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 56





	I want it with you

Robbe: when are you going to be here?

Sander: just got some stuff from home. I'm coming to you baby 😘

Currently Robbe is watching Zoë putting salad in fridge and wash the dirty dishes that was left from lunch.  
"I can do it myself Zoë. Go get ready, you'll be late." Robbe says while he is leaning against the kitchen door frame. Zoe and senne are supposed to go to senne's parents house for the weekend and right now senne is on his way to the flatshare to pick Zoë up. But Zoë has been so persistent to clean the house and make food for the weekend for Robbe , and Robbe knows why she is doing it because it's not a very Zoë thing to do since she always share it among all of them to do the house chores even with senne who does not live here anymore and just spends the weekends here with Zoë. Zoe knows things have been tough for Robbe the past month. Everything with his mom and school and lots of homework and sander slowly coming out of a depressive episode, not that Robbe would complain about any of them but the exhausted face and disappearing in his room right after coming back to the flat and doing homework till wee hours of morning and sander not coming to the flat much due to his condition _ he doesn't want to bother Robbe when an episode comes so no matter how much Robbe insist that sander can come over whenever he wants he would somehow refuse though Robbe constantly goes to Sander's to check on him and honestly for himself too because Robbe misses sander so much during these times so it's more like something for both of them rather than some duty as a partner_ is a sign for his roommates to take care of him and make things easier for him with the meals and house chores. That is why Zoë has done all this for him and honestly Robbe is so grateful for having such understanding careful roommates. He is more than happy that the universe has made him end up in this place even if the reasons were not pretty.  
" I'm done with packing and have nothing else to do so it's fine I won't be late." Zoe says with an smile. " When is sander going to be here?"   
"Soon. He texted me that he is on his way."  
"Zoe can you also take me to the train station on your way?" Milan shouts from his room.  
" Yeah . It's on our way." Zoe shouts back.  
Milan also is going away for the weekend. He is going to Brussels to meet an old friend.

Zoe's phone buzzes and she picks it up from the kitchen counter.  
" It's senne . He is here." She says as she goes to her room to pick her bag. She knocks on Milan's door on her way to let him know it's time to go.  
After a minute they are both ready to go and while they are wearing their coats Milan faces Robbe and says " enjoy your weekend little Robbe. But don't make neighbors complain due to your loud moans." With a wink and an evil smile.  
Robbe blushes but fights back " look who is talking about being quite during sex!"   
"Well I'm shocked too. My little baby gay is outshining. I'm proud."   
Ok Robbe might be actually outshining on that but talking about it here with Zoë watching them amused is not his thing to handle.  
"Ok ok go now you'll be late."   
He gives them each a tight hug and as he is hugging Zoë he whispers in her ear " thank you for everything Zoë."  
Zoe squeezes him in response and then they go and Robbe closes the door and listens to the silence that the flat is filled with. He feels fine, even good. It's one of those moments that he had quite a lot these past couple of months. Though things were rough sometimes but he now has people who care about him and love him. On top of that he has sander who is the best boyfriend he could ever ask for. They are both not perfect but they both love and accepte each other's vulnerabilities and know how to handle each other. It's good it's satisfying.  
As he thinks about sander he takes his phone out of his pocket to check his text massages with sander to see where he is but before he does it he hears a Knock on the door behind him. He opens it and it's sander.   
"Hi. Saw Milan and Zoë down the stairs and they let me in." Sander says with a bright smile and Robbe grins and jumps in his arms to hug him and smell his sent. It's crazy how much he misses sander.  
Sander hugs him back as he steps inside the flat with Robbe in his arms and closes the door behind himself.  
"I missed you" Robbe whispers as he nuzzles his face into Sander's neck.  
"Missed you too. A lot." He whispers back with a smile that Robbe can't see but can hear.  
Robbe pulls back and kisses Sander's lips and then puts his feet on the ground as he takes Sander's green bag off his shoulder.  
"I'll put it in the room and put your clothes in the wardrobe. Go wash your hand and we'll have some food."  
"Ok. Thank you." Sander pecks his lips one more time before he disappeares in the bathroom to wash his hands.  
Robbe takes the bag to his room and unzipes it to take his stuff out. Sander has brought his creamy sweater that Robbe absolutely loves. He takes it in his hands and caress the soft sweater with his fingertips. Then he puts it away and get his other pieces of clothing out one by one and puts them in one of the wardrobes.  
He searches for any other piece of clothing but he finds some lube and a box of condome and he puts them back in his bag with a chuckle_ his boyfriend always comes prepared_ but he find two other thing that get his attention , one is a blindfold and the other is a plastic band. He takes them in his hands as his mind wander in some dirty scenes that his brain has brought up in a second. He swallowes hard as he thinks about the things they might do with these during weekend. They have actually talked about doing something new or what they desire to do to each other in bed but haven't done anything yet. There is this hesitation. Robbe knows sander likes doing kinky stuff and also knows why he is hesitating. Sander is waiting for Robbe. He is afraid he might push him too much and honestly Robbe really loves sander for this, for letting him think about it and decide .he is so caring about Robbe's consent. And Robbe wants to let him know that he wants it too, that he trusts sander enough to leave himself at his mercy.   
As he is thinking about how to bring it up tonight a pair of hands is wrapped around his waist and Robbe smiles as he is playing with the blindfold and the plastic band in his hands.   
"What are you doing?" Sander asks as he leaves a trail of kisses from his neck to behind his ear.  
"Just taking out your clothes." Robbe goes silent before he asks" what are these?"   
Sander refers to the black plastic band while he explains " this is a mini loop I use in gym and that one ..." He point at the blindfold " do you remember last week I had to stay in my studio till morning for a couple of days because of some filming of performances? Well I decided to also sleep in there instead of going home because I had some classes at ten am and you know the studio has no curtain so I had to cover my eyes to be able to sleep so I bought these."   
Robbe nods as he looks at the things in his hands. Well this is a really good time to bring it up but he is still lost for words.  
Sander tightens his arms around him "what are you thinking about baby?"  
" Well there is something that I wanted to tell you...I mean I wanted to let you know that ...uhm"   
" Tell me baby it's just me, you can tell me anything." Sander says kissing his cheek.  
"The thing we talked about...I think I'm ready for trying it in bed." Robbe says while he is playing with the blindfold in his hands.  
"Ready as in you want it right? Cause I don't want you to think that you have to give it to me or something."  
Robbe turns around in his arms quickly and looks sander in the eyes for a moment and nods then kisses him.  
"Yeah. I want it I promise."  
Sander touches Robbe's nose with his own it makes both of them smile and this is the sweetest gesture that never fails to make Robbe melt in his arms.  
"Ok. Good. But we have to have a safe word so you can use it whenever you feel uncomfortable with what we are doing or if you want to stop for any reason."  
Robbe contemplates it for a second and comes up with a word.  
" We can choose colours maybe? Like when we want it to stop we say red "  
"Good yeah I can do that."sander smiles and close the gap between them and kisses Robbe as he slides his hands under Robbe's t-shirt to touch his warm soft skin.  
Robbe sighs into the kiss and relaxes . He is relieved that he has finally said it and is so excited to experience it with sander he's already so turned on by just thinking about it.  
After some kissing sander pulls back from the kiss and looks him in the eyes. "What do you want baby? What do you want me to do with you?"   
And Robbe never knew he had the courage to say it out loud but he is so desperate and turned on that he can't wait any longer. He stares back in Sander's beautiful green eyes " I want you to tie me up and fuck me against the wall."  
Sander is so affected by his words as he searches Robbe's eyes and tightens his grip on the bare skin of his waist.  
"Your wish is my command." Then he smashes his lips into Robbe's as he try to get Robbe naked. They take each other's shirts off and sander blindly searches for Robbe's belt to unbuckle while kissing him. He gets him fully naked as he is still in his own underwear. Robbe goes to kiss on his neck as he desperately clings to sander like his life depends on him. While Robbe is busy giving Sander's neck his full attention sander takes Robbe's both wrists in front of him and hold them as he ties them up with the mini loop.  
"Is it ok baby? Not too tight?"   
"No it's good."   
Sander kisses him desperately as he still holds his wrist in his own hands. "Want you so bad. Can't wait to fuck you." He murmures against Robbe's lips.  
"Yeah please fuck me." Robbe says hazy. His eyes are half closed.  
"Want to fuck your mouth first."  
He says while pinching Robbe's nipple. Robbe moans and nods as he kisses sander one more time before trying to get on his knees in front of sander to suck him off but before he bent his knees sander stops him and takes the blindfold from the bed behind Robbe and brings it to his eyes.  
He hesitates a little which means he is waiting for Robbe to nod for him to put it on his eyes.   
Robbe nods desperately and when sander puts it on his eyes and it all goes dark his breathing turns into panting unconsciously. This is like a dream coming true for both of them.  
Sander tries to keep himself connected to Robbe's skin in anyway he can and when he is not touching him he talks to him because he knows it's new for him and he doesn't want him to feel alone or overwhelmed by losing his ability to see sander. Then he helps him going down on his knees and takes his own underwear off and his already hard and wet dick slaps against his stomach.  
He gets closer to Robbe and takes his hair in his hands and guides his mouth to his own dick . Robbe takes him into his mouth and starts to suck him off eagerly. Sander brings Robbe's tied up hands to his own thigh and takes Robbe off his own dick "Robbe I'm going to fuck your mouth baby. If you want me to stop at any time just pinch my thigh. Ok?"   
"Yeah ok" Robbe says with a raspy voice.  
Sander guides his mouth to his own dick again and start thrusting into his mouth.   
It's so euphoric and though Robbe has a hard time breathing properly he also likes it so much. To be used by sander like this, to be choked slightly by his big beautiful delicious dick. And Sander's moans are going right into his dick and he needs to touch himself but he knows it's going to be so much better if he waits, if he asks for permission, if he leave himself in his lover's mercy.  
After a minute or two sander pulls back since Robbe's warm mouth is doing it for him and he is so close but he needs to fuck him first so he gets his dick out of his mouth and goes to his own knees to check on Robbe.  
"How are you?"   
Robbe coughs to clear his throat."I'm fine. Need you to fuck me."  
Sander kisses him" I'll do. You have been taking me so well , I'm so proud of you."  
And it obviously turns Robbe on even more.  
Sander helps him to stand up then slowly pushes him against the wall.   
Sander kisses Robbe passionately as he pushes his tied up hands up above his head and presses him against the wall. He grinds his dick into Robbe's and they both moan into each other's mouth.  
Sander brings Robbe's arm down and puts them around his own neck. Then lift up one of his thighs and keeps it to his own waist as he takes his other hand behind Robbe and squeezes his ass cheeks then brings his fingers to Robbe's mouth and puts them on his lips "suck them baby" and Robbe takes his fingers in and suck them eagerly while sander murmures things like that's it you are doing so good make them wet yeah just like that.  
Then he pulls them out of his mouth and goes to his ass again and slowly puts one finger inside of him after teasing his hole.  
Robbe leans his head against the wall and opens his mouth and silently moans as he pushes himself down to fuck himself on Sander's fingers. "Give me another please" and one by one sander feeds him his fingers and after a couple of minutes Robbe is a mess, he is panting and sweating saying he is ready and begging sander to fuck him with his dick.  
Sander is not any better himself. He is hard and his dick is red and leaking precum. He knows he is not going to last long but he wants to enjoy it and make Robbe enjoy as much as possible.  
When he is sure that Robbe is ready he takes his fingers out and tries to entangles himself from Robbe to take a condom.   
"Baby I need to take a condom from my bag."  
But Robbe stops him by holding him close by his tied hands around his neck " don't. We don't need to. I wanna feel you come inside me ."   
Sander hesitates. They are both tested and it's ok to put protection away but it's going to be the first time and every first time is kinda overwhelming and he doesn't want tonight be too much for Robbe but Robbe assures him "sander please it's ok we can do it please." And so sander gets back on fucking Robbe and pecks his lips and takes the base of his own dick and enters Robbe and they both moan out of pleasure.  
He is so warm and tight and honestly it's a new sensation to feel Robbe like this without a condom.   
He takes the back of Robbe's thighs and picks him up and starts thrusting into him.   
"Yeah yeah like that." Robbe moans and tightens his thighs around Sander's waist.  
Sander speeds up as he feels the heat building down his stomach.   
"Sander I'm close." Robbe moans as he blindly searches for Sander's lips. Sander kisses him then he changes the angle of thrusting and hits Robbe's prostate repeatedly and goes to kiss his nipples "oh god you're gonna make me cum like that." Robbe moans as he releases between their hot flustered bodies. And he tightens his hole muscles around Sander's dick as the waves of orgasm hit him and he moans so loudly and it's all too much and sander thrust one two three more times before burying himself deep inside Robbe and comes inside him .  
He has no energy left. He just takes Robbe to bed and they both fall on the mattress as sander takes the blindfold off Robbe's eyes and sees his beautiful brown eyes. Then he untie his hands lazily and kisses his wrists.  
"You were so good for me baby." He whispers as he brings Robbe to his own chest to huge him.  
Robbe gets closer and closes his eyes and kisses his chest. " I'm so happy we did it. I love you."   
"I love you too baby."  
Robbe is tired but so happy . He knew he could trust sander with his desires. He is already planning for the rest of the time they have this weekend and wants to enjoy it with sander every minute of it.


End file.
